


christening the new house

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	christening the new house

It was two weeks till the wedding but before that we had to move into the new house. Sam had picked it out, it was perfect , just like him. It felt amazing to call a house mine after so long on the road with Sam and his older brother Dean. Don't get me wrong liked hunting but it would be nice to settle down even if it wasn't for long. 

We had been moving boxes in for a few days now, I sent Sam to get the last bits while I started on the unpacking. We had a lot of stuff to say we lived such a nomadic life. I decided that our bedroom was as good a place to start as any. Dean had come round yesterday to help me put the bed , wardrobe and draws up. I started by hanging the curtains, Sam let me pick all the soft furnishings for the house, he knew I loved that stuff. I had chosen some thick chocolate brown ones to match the bedding we had already. By the time I had done that and hung all our pictures up Sam was back. 

I heard him padding up the stairs, ' I'm in the bedroom' I called. he came in and lent against the door frame. He was looking amazing as normal, his hair tousled from the wind. He had a little bit of stubble as well; he didn't see the point in shaving if we weren't going anywhere. I had no objections to that premise. I was sat on the floor admiring the view when he pulled his shirt off over his head to reveal his perfectly formed six pack. As if things could get any better he was glistening a little bit from the lifting he had been doing. 

He smiled and me and said ' what do you say we christen the house, if you're up for it'. My face lit up at that suggestion, only a moment before I had been thinking the same thing. Sam walked to wards and took my hand to help me up. He spun me round like a was a princess at a ball before sweeping me up into his strong muscular arms. wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him sliding my hand into his jeans. He was already a little bit hard.

I wrapped my hand tightly round his cock that was now starting to strain against the white fabric of his Calvin Klein's. I moved my hand and held his balls in my hand gently rolling them between my fingers. He carried me to the bed with a desperate look in his eyes. I set to work undoing his jeans and taking off his boxers. He then began to undress me, slowly savouring every button and clasp. When all my clothes were finally off Sam looked deep into my eyes running his hands through my hair making my scalp tingle. I could feel my heart rate increasing. I could feel Sam's erection pressing against my thigh as he rolled me over so that he was on top. 

He started to kiss my neck, then working his way down over my breasts pausing momentarily to kiss my nipples before continuing down, past my hips in-between my legs. he kissed me softly on my clit before sliding two of his long powerful fingers inside me. I whimpered as he began to move them back and forth; slowly at first accelerating steadily, hooking his fingers as he went so he it my G- spot over and over. He silenced me by locking our lips together in a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. 

He pulled his fingers out before I had chance to finish, He lined himself up stroking his tip against my entrance. I couldn't take it any longer ' please Sam, please' I begged. To my delight he complied with my request and in one smooth but sudden movement he thrust himself inside me. I tell you there is not feeling in the world as good as that, apart from what come next.

As he began to move he drew closer to me placing his head next to mine so I could hear him moaning and calling my name. I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go deeper. over and over he slammed himself into me. getting faster and faster with each thrust. we were both so close. it was me that came first. screaming out his name as I trapped him inside me causing him to finish with a deep moan that filled the room. 

When we had both calmed down he rolled off me, and then pulled me against his chest so I could hear his heartbeat . We just lay there cuddling, enjoying the time together in out new home. Wrapped up in Sam's arms all my problems melted away. I wish that moment could last have lasted forever.


End file.
